Purple Cake
by DJmiso
Summary: Shippo thought it was a bad idea. Too bad Kagome's stubborn. Will think of a better summary later, gah.


**Miso:** so, new story! finally! i have posted it! i've been working on this for MONTHS. working out all the kinks. tryna get some personalities straight. you wouldn't believe the trouble i've given my friends. lack of confidence and all that. i also wanna thank tierraangelica fer helping me with the first chapter as well as more to come. thanks so much! ^^

anyway, on to the story. enjoy!

owait, **disclaimer:** i don't own inuyasha. sadly.

* * *

 **0.**

Kagome stopped and stared at the figure in front of her.

Fur gleaming a blinding white in the dappled sunlight peeking through the trees, the intensity of its gaze captured her in a thrall. Awe caught her throat, stopping the gasp that had slowly made its path through her chest.

She had never seen such a creature. It looked too... enchanting to be real.

"Kagome?" Shippo asked from beside her, snapping her from her thoughts.

She stirred and looked down at him, watching his tail twitch behind him in growing agitation. She looked back up to the creature still staring at her.

"Shippo, do you see that?"

Said fox furrowed his brows. He looked to where she indicated with her finger, kimono sleeve billowing at the crook of her elbow, but he didn't see anything that would make his mother stop in her tracks like she did.

"I don't see anything."

She frowned, dropped her hand. "Really?"

"Really. What do you see?"

"I think..." she started and watched as pointed ears swiveled at their voices. Could it tell that they were talking about it?

"I think it's a dog."

"A dog?" The kitsune sounded confused. He climbed to her shoulder and tried again in vain to follow her gaze. He even went so far as to squint his eyes with his small hand shading them from the sunlight. "You _think_ it's..."

"A dog," Kagome affirmed.

"I don't see a dog."

"It's white," she said. "And very tall. Its fur looks like colorful scales..." she said, describing the creature. In fact, she felt like she would have been describing a familiar inu youkai if not for the few differences she immediately spotted upon catching notice of it. Prism-like colors shimmered in the bright light of the sun. There were no markings and its eyes were of the deepest black instead of gold. Not to mention that it was not as tall as a two-story building. It _was_ tall but of the size of a large, normal-sized one. A mastiff, for example, but more lithe, face more narrow...

Around them the sound of wildlife and the rustle of the tall trees as the wind brushed by their branches overhead. The closest village was miles away, hidden by the many thick trunks of trees standing erect like silent sentinels. Surrounded by earthen colors of browns and greens, the dog stood out like a sore thumb. "You can't miss it."

But apparently he did.

"Well, what do you think it wants?" Shippo asked when she remained silent after her description and his futile attempt to catch the elusive creature within his sight.

"I don't know."

The dog-creature then turned as if in answer to his question. When she didn't move, it looked at her again over its shoulder.

"Er, I think it wants us to follow it?"

Shippo's eyebrows furrowed. "You think that's a good idea? What if it's a trap?" he asked. He couldn't see anything. He didn't think his mother was lying or hallucinating or finally losing her mind, but the fact that only she could see what she was seeing was more than a little suspicious.

He was broken out of his thoughts when Kagome spoke again.

"Well, it seems harmless," she said, tilting her head as it continued to stare at her with black, bottomless-looking eyes. She didn't sense anything wrong, malicious... and she would think that with her now heightened senses she would certainly be able to tell. The dog was not demon, not from what she could tell, but neither was it any normal dog, either. She started to walk forward. When the dog-creature turned and walked ahead, she knew her assumptions of it wanting her to follow were correct.

"Uh, Kagome?"

"It's alright, Shippo, we're not in any danger," she assured the young kit, who couldn't help but think differently. Kagome always got herself in trouble, and mostly it was because of her own cursed curiosity. It only became worse upon her change. She stuck her nose into things where it didn't belong and usually there was something on the other side that decided to bite back.

He suppose that would explain her unending curiosity. Dogs were, after all, rather inquisitive creatures.


End file.
